


My Soul Is Yours To Keep

by Reference_Queen



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Twincest, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reference_Queen/pseuds/Reference_Queen
Summary: Hikaru is crying, but Kaoru knows what to do.





	My Soul Is Yours To Keep

Hikaru was crying, and Kaoru knew exactly what pose to pull.

It was half instinctual and half intelligently done, the way Kaoru throws himself into Hikaru's arms, allowing him to assume a dominant position even in this state. 

Nothing the twins did without an audience was a lie, which was why Hikaru's eyes widened even as his hands cupped Kaoru's face. 

Kaoru knew that Hikaru was the one who needed to be a seperate being, who had more individuality than Kaoru could ever hope to have. Hikaru was the one who came up with most of their plans, the more mischievous half. 

But none of that meant Hikaru had the ability to say no to his twin. And Kaoru knew that he was equally comforted by their familiarity and chemistry.

"What's wrong, Hikaru?" Kaoru murmured, and he could pinpoint the exact moment of doubt that flashed behind his brother's surprised eyes. They darted around the room, as if scouting for onlookers that Kaoru could be performing for. 

Kaoru sighed and brought a hand up to Hikaru's beautiful face. They were the only ones who could tell the difference between them. Contrary to everyone's beliefs, even Haruhi, the twins were not carbon copies. Only Kaoru could see the permanent sparkle in Hikaru's golden eyes. The only one allowed close enough to count Hikaru's eyelashes and just feel the difference. "I'm not acting," he whispered, caressing Hikaru's blushing cheeks.

"I never am," Hikaru replied softly, fully melting into the pose now. Kaoru felt his face heat as he wiped his brother's tears away. He hoped Hikaru felt the unspoken "Neither am I," in the way Kaoru looks at him. Hikaru's small smile says all he needs to know. 

Body language never lies, and when Hikaru drops one of his hands to draw patterns against Kaoru's spine, Kaoru sighs again. "You can't avoid the question, Hikaru."

The motions stop, and Hikaru exhales. Kaoru felt the air tickle his nose.

"I was thinking about Haruhi," he says. So cautiously, too, and oh how Kaoru wished to stop the flinch that immobilised his body. But body language never lies, and Hikaru watched everything with a knowing gaze. 

"Then why were you crying?" Kaoru muttered.

Hikaru traced his hand up Kaoru's back, returning to its place against his cheek. His usually sparkling eyes filled with even more tears when he said, "I can't bear the look on your face whenever I'm with her."

Kaoru tore his own eyes away and stared at the floor without seeing it. "That obvious, huh?" He said, not really making it sound like a question. But Hikaru understood anyway.

He lowered his voice and spoke in the tone they reserved for promises and matchmaking. "I could never leave you for anyone, Kaoru. You're the only person I'd want to spend my life with, even if someone manages to tell us apart."

Hikaru knew how much those words meant to Kaoru. Even as Kaoru started shaking with relieved tears, he knew. And that's all that mattered.

Kaoru tilted his head, and Hikaru took the hint.


End file.
